Finding What's Lost
by Lutz0508
Summary: When Bella's 5 her parents go out for the night and never come home what happens when she runs into 2 people who look just like them years later.
1. Chapter 1

_Bella, Charlie and Renee are a happy family, when one night Charlie and Renee go on a date night and never come home. Bella has no family left so she gets put into the system. They leave her everything but she can't have it till she turns 16. She go's from foster home to foster home. What happens when she runs into the 2 people she thought she would never see again and why do they look different? _

**Charlie's POV**

I was so happy. Today was Renee's and mine's 6th wedding anniversary. We're where going out to celebrate. I just got off of work, I got into my car and drove to the jeweler's. I pulled up and got out of my car and walked in to the store. There was an older grayed haired gentleman behind the counter.

"Ah Mr. Swan it's nice to see you again. Are you here to pick your gifts up?" He asked me with a smile on his face.

"It's great to see you too, Mr. Hughes and yes I'm here to pick up their gifts." I said smiling back at him. He went to the back to where the cash register was and came back with 2 white felt boxes in his hands.

"Here you go Mr. Swan there all set. I hope your wife and daughter enjoy them." He said handing me the boxes.

"I hope so too. Thanks again Mr. Hughes." I said giving him a smile as I left the store. I got back into my car and went home to my girls. I still couldn't be leave that 6 years ago today I married the love of my life. We were young, heck we still are. We got married right after High School and just a year and a half later our beautiful Isabella was born. Sometimes I still couldn't be leave that we're only 24. I'm only 2 ½ months older then Renee. But we don't care.

When I pulled into the driveway I turned the car off and got out of my curser and closed the door behind me. I walked up to the door opened it and walked inside the nice warm house. I just put my gun away when all of a sudden I heard a scream. I wasn't worried by it because I knew it was a happy scream. My little girl came running into view so I bent down readying myself to catch her.

"DADDY!" She screamed happily running into my awaiting arms. I hugged her tight to my body.

"Why hello princess did you have a fun day at preschool?" I asked her.

"Yep. Look at what I made you and mommy." She said pointing to a handmade card on the coffee table with 2 macaroni necklaces lying next to it. I bent down and picked the card up to read it. It was pink paper with a big heart on the front that said Happy Cake and on the inside it said I love you so much mommy and daddy. Love princess Bella. I looked at her and smiled.

"I love it princess, Thank you." I said giving her another hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Did you show mommy?" I asked her.

"Yep sure did. MOMMY!" She yelled for Renee while getting out of my arms and walking over to the coffee table. Renee came running in looking beautiful in an off the shoulder silk navy blue dress with black high heels. Her hair was hanging down in soft curls with the sides pined up with the beret that her mom gave her before she died. The sight of her took my breath away. She ran over to Bella with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong baby? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked taking our daughter in her arms.

"No mommy I'm fine. See." Bella said showing Renee her arms.

"I see now. Why where you screaming for me?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to give you and daddy your cake presents." She said.

"Anniversary." Renee said.

"Huh?" Bella asked looking confused.

"You mean anniversary presents." Renee corrected her.

"But I thought there was cake?" She said with a cute pout.

"There is cake at the wedding." Renee said giving me a small smile telling me that she was thinking about our wedding. I couldn't help but smile back I was thinking about it all day.

"Can we go to a wedding? I want some cake." Bells asked us. We just laughed. I grabbed Bells and put her in my lap.

"Well princess we can't go to a wedding unless we get invited." I was just about to say something else but she interrupted me.

"Oh. When do we get to go to a wedding?" She asked.

"Well with any luck, the next wedding we go to it will be yours sweetheart." Renee said.

"Ewe. But boys are yucky." She said

"Someday princess boys aren't going to seem yucky, and when that day comes a boy is going to make you his queen." I said.

"I don't know daddy but how do I become a queen that sounds like fun." She said looking up at me.

"Well a boy that loves you very much will come to me and ask me for your hand-" I was going to add more but Bells got scared.

"What! No daddy I want to keep my hand. I need it." She said with a scared look in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh silly Bella. It's your hand in marriage he will have not these hands." I said taking her tiny hands in one of mine. "And I'll be there to walk you down the isle when that day comes." I said smiling at Renee. She smiled back.

"Promise daddy?" She said looking up at me.

"I promise princess." I said giving her a hug. After another 10 minutes of talking Bella got out of my lap and went and picked up the macaroni necklaces she made use. She brought them to us and gave them to us. We both said our thank you's and where about to put them on the floor when she said.

"NO. You have to put them on." She pouted at us with her bottom lip stuck under her teeth as she nod on it. We looked at her then put them on, she breathed a sigh of relief and looked up smiling at us. I took her in my arms again and said.

"Guess what?" I asked her. She looked up at us and replied.

"What?" She asked with curies eyes.

"I got you and mommy a present too." I said looking at Renee. I sat Bella in Renee's lap and stood up and went over to the small wooden table we had sitting by the door that we put our keys on and grabbed the jewelry boxes that held there gifts. I went back and sat on the floor with my girls. I took them and handed the top one to Renee she opened it and a look of shock came to her face. Smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

"I love it thank you. It's beautiful." She said taking the locket out of the box and putting it on along with that macaroni one that Bella made her. I handed Bella's box to her. It was cute watching her try to open the box. Renee grabbed it and opened it in front of her. Her chocolate brown eyes opened so wide I thought they would fall out. Renee grabbed the locket out of the box and put it around our daughter's neck. Bella looked down at her new shiny necklace. When she looked back up at me she had the biggest smile I have seen on her face in a long time. She got up out of Renee's lap and came over and rapped her tiny arms around my neck and held on for dear life.

"Thank you daddy I love it but I love you more. You're the best daddy ever." She said and fell back into my lap.

"Look mommy we match." She said.

"Almost sweetie." She said. Renee had a white gold (silver) locket with a dark purple diamond in it. The inside had a picture of the 3 of us take this year on Bella's birthday. We were sitting on the porch swing in the back yard. We had just finished eating cake and ice cream when my mom said to smile. We did. Bella had pink frosting all over her face. It was one of Renee's favorite pictures and on the other side was engraved just one word _forever._

Bella also had a white gold (silver) locket but hers had a dark blue sapphire in it. Inside hers were 2 pictures that were her favorite. The first was a picture of our wedding day. Renee was in a beautiful white gown. I was in a black tux. Bells always says we look like a prince and a princess. The other was one was taken a mouth after my mom died. We took Bella to the beach for the first time. It was our first trip to LA as a family. We were on the beach lying on the sand. I asked this old guy to take a picture of us. It was just of our heads, the way we were laying made it look like a triangle. We were smiling up at the camera. And on the back was engraved. _We will never leave your side. Love always Daddy. _

A little while later the doorbell rang. Renee got up to answer the door. It was Bella's babysitter Mia. She was a senior at Portland High School. She also just happened to live next door. Bella loved Mia she thought of her as a big sister. She loved it when Mia came over. Sometimes she would take Bella out for ice cream so Renee and I felt really good about leaving her in Mia's hands.

"Hey Mia thanks for coming over tonight." Renee said letting Mia in the house.

"Hey it's no problem I love watching Bella, she's like a little sister to me. So what are the plans for tonight? Something romantic I hope?" Mia asked. Renee was about to say something but I cut her off.

"That is something she does not know and I plan to keep that way." I said taking my Renee in my arms. That's when we heard a scream. It was a mix of happiness and scared. We looked behind us and saw that Bella was giving Mia a hug but we could tell she was a little worried about something. I looked back at Renee and told her I was going to go upstairs and change. When I was done I went back down stairs. When I reached the bottom I heard two gasp. I looked up and smiled. Renee was looking me up and down like she wanted to eat me and Bella had a small smile on her face. She came to me and I picked her up.

"Wow daddy you look pretty." She said.

"Handsome. Daddy looks very handsome." Renee said coming over to us. We looked at each other for a moment then looked at our baby girl. I sat her back on her feet and grabbed Renee's hand and headed for the door. We didn't have to give rules or tell Bella and Mia what to do. They just knew. I was just about to close the door when Bella screamed.

"WAIT!" She came to the door with a scared look on her face. We both kneeled down to her level.

"Promise you come back to me. Promise you won't leave me and that you'll be here when I wake up." She said with a scared look on her face. She may be 5 but she was very smart for her age. We both looked at each other for a moment then looked at her. That's when we both grabbed her and held her in our arms as if our lives depended on it. We both pulled back and looked at our little girl.

"Sweetheart your daddy and I are never going anywhere. We promise that when you wake up it will be to the smell of blueberry waffles." Renee said smiling up at her.

"Really?" Bella asked. Blueberry waffles where her favorite.

"Really." She vowed.

"So you're coming back?" She asked.

"Yep sure are kiddo." I said smiling at her and ruffling her hair. Renee gave her a hug again and stood up. I took her in my arms and gave her a big strong hug. As I pulled away I couldn't shrug the feeling like it was going to be the last hug I ever gave her. I took Renee's hand and led her to the car. I opened her car door for her. I went to get into my side. As we were pulling out of the driveway we heard Bella yell to us.

"I LOVE YOU MOMMY! I LOVE YOU DADDY." I saw her smiling at us in the rear view mirror with Mia standing next to her. Renee held on to my hand as I drove us to the pear. When we got there we parked in the parking lot and got out of the car. I held my arm out to my lovely wife and she took it. We walk down two blocks to the restaurant I made reservations at weeks ago for tonight. The last time we came here was for my birthday. We were walking back to the car when Renee pointed to the restaurant and said she would like to go to it sometime. Keep in mind that it was too much money for us to spend for dinner but I deiced that if it would make her happy then I would do it. So I called and had everything set up a few weeks ago. When Renee realized where we were going she was shocked.

"Oh Charlie, this is amazing. How can we afford it?" She asked me knowing it was going to cost an arm or two to pay for it.

"I think because it is a special night for us that we make the most of it." I said. "Care to join me for dinner Mrs. Swan?" I asked.

"I would love to Mr. Swan." She said smiling up at me. With that said we walked into the restaurant. After we were done eating dinner we went down to the pear and watched the sunset. It was one of Renee's favorite things to do. She loved it even more when I was there to share it with her. A half hour after it got dark we deiced to go home to our baby girl.

We deiced to take a short cut threw the ally to get to the car faster. We just got to the middle when we heard a noise like someone kicked a can or something. I turned around but no one was there. I could tell Renee was getting scared because she held onto my arm harder. I turned back around to keep walking but I bumped into what felt like a concert wall. When I looked up I saw that it wasn't a wall at all it was a man. A man with pale white skin and red eyes.

"Oh sorry." I said trying to walk around him while still holding on to Renee. He grabbed my so hard I thought he was going to break it.

"Oh I don't think you're going anywhere." He replied. That's when he pushed me into the dumpster that was a good 20 feet or so behind me. I think I blacked out for a second when I hit my head. I opened my eyes to see that he just picked Renee up by her waist and threw her into the side of the building with such force that I thought he might have killed her. I was so angry that I got up and was about to punch him when he punched me in the stomach and set me flying again. The last things I heard before I blacked out where growling and a man saying.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way to save you and your wife." That's when the fire started.

**TO BE CONTINUIED. **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Oh sorry." I said trying to walk around him while still holding on to Renee. He grabbed my so hard I thought he was going to break it._

_"Oh I don't think you're going anywhere." He replied. That's when he pushed me into the dumpster that was a good 20 feet or so behind me. I think I blacked out for a second when I hit my head. I opened my eyes to see that he just picked Renee up by her waist and threw her into the side of the building with such force that I thought he might have killed her. I was so angry that I got up and was about to punch him when he punched me in the stomach and set me flying again. The last things I heard before I blacked out where growling and a man saying._

_"I'm sorry but this is the only way to save you and your wife." That's when the fire started._

**Mia's POV**

I just looked at the clock to see that it was 8:00 in the evening. I told Bella in was time to get ready for bed. We got up off the couch where we were sitting watching The Little Mermaid and went up stairs to the bathroom to give her a bath. She was playing with the bubbles when she looked up at me with sad eyes. I got down and kneeled next to the tub.

"What's wrong Bells? Why are you sad?" I asked her. She looked down at the bubbles and said.

"I'm scared that mommy and daddy are going to break their promise." She said.

"What promise is that sweetheart?" I asked her.

"They promised me that they would come home but I don't think they're going to." She said.

"Now why do you think that? I heard them myself they will be home- I paused and looked at the bathroom clock- in about 2 hours." I told her.

"I don't know I can just feel it. Do you really think they're going to be here when I wake up?" She asked me in a small voice.

"I know they will, now come on let's get you out of there your starting to look like a prune." I said laughing. I took Bella out of the bath and rapped a towel around her and took her into her room to put pajamas on her. I tucked her in bed and read her a story. After I was done I went down stairs to watch the real world. After watching T.V. for a few minutes I decided to take a nap till Renee and Charlie came home.

When I woke up I looked at the clock to see that it was 5: 28 in the morning. Why didn't they wake me up when they came home? All of a sudden I got a really bad feeling. I stood up from the couch and went upstairs to their room to see if they were home yet. Their door was open so I took a look inside to see that the bed was still made. After I saw this I got really worried, I went to Bella's room and took a peek inside to see that she was still face asleep. I went back down the stairs and went to the phone to call 911. It rang once.

"911 What's your emergency?" A woman asked.

"Yes my name is Mia and the people I baby sit for never came home last night. Can you send someone over please?"

"I'll just need the address." She said I gave it to her and hung up the phone. 5 minutes late there was a knock on the front door. I went to the door and opened it to see two middle aged police men standing there.

"Hello Miss my name is LT. Rush may we come in?" He asked. I let them in and we went and sat in the living room.

"You said that the people you babysit for have not come home yet is that right?" Asked the other guy with him.

"Yes that's right. It was their anniversary so they asked me to watch their daughter while they went out for a few hours. They were supposed to come back at 10. After I put Bella to bed I went down stairs to watch TV and decided to take a nap but when I woke up and saw the time I knew something wasn't right I went to their room to look for them to see if maybe they didn't want to wake me but there bed is still made. So after I checked on Bella I came down stairs and called 911." I told them, there wrote some stuff down and they said they were going to look around town and see if they could find anything. I showed them the door and closed it behind them.

"Mia?" I heard Bella say in a sleepy voice. I turned around and saw her standing on the stairs. "They're gone aren't they? Mommy and daddy broke their promise?" She asked in such a sad voice that it made my heart break. I picked her up and we went and sat on the couch.

"I'm so sorry Bells; I really thought they would come back." I said trying to keep myself from crying.

"Why Mia? Why did they leave me?" She asked me in a small voice.

"I don't Bella. I don't know." I said and with that she broke down crying. After a while she calmed down I tried to get her to do something fun or to eat something but she wouldn't leave the couch. She was so quiet, it wasn't like Bella not to have a smile on her face but she was having a really bad day. I couldn't blame her. Later that night LT. Rush came back to tell me that they found Charlie and Renee's car parked by the pear. They told me that Bella would be going into the foster family program. I didn't like that at all I told him that me and my mom would take care of her. But he wouldn't listen to me. He said that Bella could stay with us for the rest of the week so they could have time to do paper work.

When he finally left the house I was going to go tell Bella what was going to happen. I turned around to go back into the living room where she was laying on the couch. But I didn't get too far because Bella was standing in the door way with tears running down her face. That's when I knew she heard everything. I walked over to her and picked her up in my arms. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and held on for dear life. She was making it hard for me to breather but I didn't care. This little girl I considered my little sister life's was falling apart. She just lost her parents now she had to lose me and go live with complete strangers.

She didn't say anything and neither did I. we just held on to each other and cried. That night we both cried ours selves to sleep. When I woke up Bella was lying on the couch where I put when she fell asleep and I was still on the floor next to her. My back and neck hurt but I didn't care. Life was really starting to suck. With that thought I picked myself up off the floor and made my way to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. As I was putting the last few pieces of bacon out of the frying pan on to a plate with paper towel on it I heard a little sleepy voice ask.

"Mommy?" I turned to see Bella rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When she looked up and saw it was me and not Renee she looked dawn with the saddest face I ever saw. I tried giving her a smile but it didn't work. I put the plait of bacon on the table with the rest of breakfast. I went over and picked Bella up and put her in her chair so she could eat. I was just about to sit down when the doorbell rang. I went over to the door and opened it up. And to my relief it was my mom.

"Hi honey. How are things going?" She asked me. After I hung up with 911 yesterday I called my mom and told her what happened. She told me to stay over here because it would be best if Bella stayed at her house for as long as she could. She also told me that she was going to find out she could about Charlie and Renee's will to see what Bella got so we would know what to do for her.

"Not too good mom Lt. Rush said that Bells has to go into foster care. I told him that she could stay with us and we could raise her but he wouldn't listen to me." I told her. She came over and hugged me.

"Don't worry honey everything's going to be okay." She said and after that we went back into the kitchen where Bella was slowly eating her breakfast. When Bella saw my mom she looked away from her. We both knew then that Bella was in a lot of pain. Because anytime she saw my mom before she would always scream her happy scream and run up to her saying AUNTIE KRISSY, and now she could barely look at her. My mom and I sat at the table and ate as well. When my mom was done eating she told us what she found out about Charlie and Renee's will.

"Bella honey I know you don't know what a will is but you have to know that it is a _very_ important piece of paper." She said to her.

"What does that paper do" Bella asked.

"Well Bells it tell us what your mommy and daddy give you if they never come home." I told her. She still looked sad. We all where.

"What did they give me?" she asked looking at my mom.

"Well honey you get to keep everything." My mom said. I was very happy to hear that.

"Everything?" She asked.

"Yes everything, the house, the cars, the bank accounts. Everything." My mom said.

"Even Brownie?" She asked. Mom and I both laughed at that. Brownie was a stuffed teddy bear Charlie gave her for her 2nd birthday.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Today was Bella's 2__nd__ birthday. I was really happy Charlie and Renee have become some of my best friends even thou there 6 years older than me. I've known Charlie and Renee since I was 13. They moved in next door when they were 19. I love coming over and helping Renee with Bella. I told her Bella felt like my little sister. She was really happy about that. So here we all were in there back yard having a party for the cutest 2 year old ever. Marie Charlie's mom decided it was time for presents so she told Charlie to give her his gift first. He did as he was told. Bella still needed help unwrapping them so he helped her take the paper off. What you saw was a chocolate brown teddy bear with chocolate brown eyes. When Bella saw what it was the first thing that came out of her mouth was Brownie._

"_Why did you say brownie?" Charlie asked._

"_Cuz look like brownie." She said. He hugged her and said happy birthday princess._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

Later Charlie told us he got the bear because it reminded him of Bella.

"Yes even Brownie." My mom told her.

"Auntie Krissy do you think I'll ever get to see my mommy and daddy again?" Bella asked my mom in a small but hopeful voice. My mom thought for a moment. Then she looked Bella in the eyes and said.

"Yes sweetie I do be leave you will. I just think you'll have to be patient and wait."

It's been a week since Charlie and Renee disappeared and today Bella had to go to foster care. My mom and I stayed at the Swan house all week to be with Bella. She was very quiet but there were a few times were she would be herself. My mom just got done packing her suite case and asked Bella if there was anything else she would like to take with her. Bella looked around and went to the mantle and pointed to a picture of them on a slide at the park that my mom took. All 3 of them went down at the same time with Bella in the front Renee behind her and Charlie behind Renee. When they all came to the bottom my mom took a snapshot of them. Bella was laughing and looking at Renee and she was looking at her while Charlie saw the camera and smiled at my mom. They looked so happy. I went over and picked up the framed picture and put it in Bella's backpack along with the keys to the house.

As soon as I zipped up her backpack the doorbell rang. My mom went over to let in LT. Rush. He came over and was about to take Bella when she ran over to me crying.

"Please Mia don't let him take me I want to stay with you and auntie Krissy." She said. I kneeled down to her level and took her into my arms and hugged her.

"I wish I could. I really do. You're my sister and I don't want to lose you but there being mean." I told her. I started to cry myself. My mom came over and took Bella in her arms and gave her a tight hug. She was crying to.

"I love you honey. I want you to stay with us. But there's nothing I can do." They pulled apart. "Honey can you promise me something?" My mom asked her.

"Anything auntie Krissy." She said

"I want you to promise us that you'll never lose yourself. That you'll try to be the Bella you were before your mommy and daddy left okay. Try to be happy and stay good and true to who you are." Mom said.

"I promise auntie Krissy, I promise." Bella said as more tears came from our eyes. LT. Rush came over and took Bella's hand and we all walked out of the front door with my mom locking it behind us. LT. Rush walked Bella over to his car and opened the door for her. Before she got in she turned back us and waved us a goodbye said.

"I love you auntie Krissy. I love you Mia you're the best big sister ever." She said and got into the back seat. LT. Rush closed the door and went and got into his seat and drove away taking Bella with him. I lost my sister and my mom lost her niece. We may have not been blood but we were family.

It's been 2 months since Bella was taken away. Mom and I still can't function. We just could stop thinking of Bella. Was she okay? Was she happy? Was she with a nice family? Mom brought me out of my thoughts.

"Mia honey how about we go for a drive and clear our heads. Get some fresh air?" Mom asked.

"Yeah that sounds nice." I said as I was putting the last of the dinner dishes away. With that we grabbed our coats and got into the car and drove off. Mom and I didn't really talk to each other but after a few minutes she asked me how I was doing. Before I could answer her I heard a screeching sound, I looked up just in time to see the head lights of an oncoming car just before it hit us. Then everything went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Mia honey how about we go for a drive and clear our heads. Get some fresh air?" Mom asked. _

"_Yeah that sounds nice." I said as I was putting the last of the dinner dishes away. With that we grabbed our coats and got into the car and drove off. Mom and I didn't really talk to each other but after a few minutes she asked me how I was doing. Before I could answer her I heard a screeching sound, I looked up just in time to see the head lights of an oncoming car just before it hit us. Then everything went black. _

**Renee's POV**

I kept screaming for I don't know how long and no madder how load I screamed the fire wouldn't stop. It felt like it was slowly consuming my body. It could have been hours or days before I felt the fire start to cool down. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to break out of my chest. After a moment my heart stopped. I was afraid to open my eyes but I did. What I saw was a white vaulted ceiling. The walls were a pale yellow color. I looked over to my left and saw Charlie looking back at me. In less than a second we were holding on to each other. We looked over to see a man in his late 20's relay 30's with blond hair. Next to him was a woman with caramel colored hair. There was also a bronze haired boy and next to him was a blond hair boy with a bunch of scars on him for an odd reason I had I good feeling about those 2. And standing by the door was a very big male with curly dark brown hair with his arm around a tall blond girl that looked like she should be on a runway.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Charlie asked.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. My wife Esme and our adopted children Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. We found you 3 days ago being attacked in an ally and brought you back here." He said.

"Did he say 3 days? Oh god Charlie, we promised. We promised her we'd come back. Oh god she must be so scared. She has to be wondering why didn't come home. Oh no." I said panicking and started crying. My eyes where burning and tears never fell from my eyes. Charlie took me in his arms and tried to help me feel better.

"Shh don't worry we'll just go home and sort this out she'll be fine. But I have to ask what's up with you not shedding tears?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but who is the she you keep mentioning? Esme asked.

"Our daughter." We said at the same time. We just held on to each other knowing all we wanted to do was leave this place and go home to our baby.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Esme said coming and giving us a hug.

"It's okay everything will be great just as soon as we can leave." Charlie said.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave. The reason why your tears won't fall is because of what you are now." Dr. Cullen said.

"What do you mean by what we are?" Charlie asked.

"There's no easy way to say this. But um your vampires, if you don't be leave me I'm sure the burning in the back of your throats should give you proof." Dr. Cullen said. Now that he said something it did hurt a lot.

"Come on we'll take you hunting and explain everything when we get back." Edward said. Charlie and I followed the others outside and into the woods. We were shocked at how fast we could move. I didn't think we could run so fast. We were running so fast it was like we were invisible. After running for a few minutes we all stopped and they showed us what to do. The wind blew in our direction. The sent that was blown toured us was a sweet mouthwatering sent. Charlie and I looked at each other then raced off to find whatever it was that smelled so good.

A minute or two later we came to a small space where there were 2 mountain lions who were about to fight each other over a deer carcass. Charlie and I stacked them for a moment and then tackled them. I bit into its neck and sucked the sweet blood from its body. When I was done I looked over to my husband to see that he was sucking the last few drops of blood from his meal. Watching him eat or feed as the Cullen's call it was quite sexy. It took everything I had not to jump on him and kiss him right then and there. I knew the others could hear us because I could hear them.

"Esme and Rosalie were really upset because Charlie and I had to leave our daughter behind. I didn't really know what that meant but I knew I wouldn't leave my beautiful little girl for too long, I still had blueberry waffles to make for crying out load. There was no way I was going to let my baby be raised by someone else unless it was Kristal and Mia. They were the only ones we really trusted went it came to our daughter. A sudden thought came to me. What if, just what if I never see my baby again. That thought scared me so much that I fell to me knees. Charlie came rushing over to me at our new vampire speed and held me in his arms.

"Renee what is it what's wrong?" He asked me. The others came over to where we were when they heard Charlie asked me what was wrong.

"What if we never see her again?" I asked Charlie as I rested my head on his shoulder. Charlie looked over to Dr. Cullen and asked.

"Please Dr. Cullen can we please go home? Our daughter needs us." Charlie begged him.

"As much as I would love to say yes and as how guilty I feel for taking you away from her, I can't let you go. It would be too dangers for her if you do." He said with a sad look to his eyes.

"You have to understand human blood smells a thousand times better than the mountain lions you just drank from. If you were to be around your daughter you would kill her without a second thought. You wouldn't be able stop even if you wanted to." Jasper said.

"And even if you were able to control your self's and not feed on her there's your strength you have to worry about. You are so strong that if you were to even hug her you would kill her without meaning to." Edward said.

"We know all you want to do is go back home and to your child but you have to learn how to control your selves first. The sooner you do that the sooner you can go home." Rosalie said.

"Do you really think she'll be okay?" I asked Charlie putting my head back on his shoulder.

"Trust me she'll be fine she has Mia and Kris to help raise her while we're gone. Besides you know how much she loves Mia." Charlie said trying to make me feel better and it worked.

"Yeah I guess so, remember last week when we were in there back yard she and Mia were playing tag?" I asked him.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Mommy when do we get to go to auntie Krissy's house?" My little angel asked me as she swung her legs while eating her lunch at the table. I looked at her as I dried my hands on of the dish towels hanging from the front of the stove._

"_We have to wait for daddy to come home sweetie." I told her with a smile on my face._

"_Oh. Okay. When will daddy be home?" She asked as she jumped off her chair to give me her plate. I looked at the clock to see that it was 3:45and Charlie always came home at 4:00 every day. I turned to my baby and said._

"_Daddy will be home in 15 minutes. Why don't you make him a picture while we wait?" I suggested._

"_Okay." She said nodding her head and heading to the small art table we had in the corner of the kitchen. We put that in there so I could look after her better. After a little while I heard the front door open. My little angle looked at me with a big smile on her face to see if it was her father. I nodded my head and she got up off of her little pink plastic chair and ran to the entryway screaming her happy scream. I followed her and saw that Charlie was kneeled down with his arms open waiting for her to jump into them. And as soon as she did he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up giving her a kiss on the forehead._

"_I missed you daddy." She said smiling at him._

"_I missed you too princess. Did you have a good time spending your day with mommy?" He asked her._

"_Yep, sure did. Guess what we did." She said._

"_What did you do?" He asked her._

"_We made cookies." She said in her cute little girl voice._

"_Woo what kind?" He asked._

"_Chocolate Chip your favorite." I said walking over to him and giving him a sweet but short kiss on the lips._

"_Eww yucky." We pulled apart and laughed looking at our baby. She was so cute sometimes._

"_Mommy can we go see auntie Krissy now? You said we could go when daddy gots home." She asked. (Remember Bella's 5 so she's going to say things wrong.)_

"_Of course we can go sweetie just let daddy run up stairs so he can change then we can go. Okay?" I said._

"_Okay. Daddy go change. Pwease I want to see auntie Krissy and Mia." She told him in a stern 5 year old voice. We had to try very hard not to laugh at that. She even crossed her arms and gave us an angry face. Well as angry as a 5 year old could get. Charlie put her down and stood up strait gave a salute while saying "Yes ma'am." And ran upstairs to change. She looked up at me and smiled._

"_Mommy daddy's siwwy." She said with a giggle. I took her hand and led her over to the bench by the door and put her on it so I could put her shoes on._

"_Yeah daddy is silly huh." I said. She just nodded her head. When I was done putting my own shoes on Charlie came down the stairs._

"_Well are my beautiful girls ready to go or what?" Charlie asked._

"_Yes daddy we is, can we go's now?" She asked. Charlie picked her up and held her in his arms._

"_Well then princess let's go." Charlie held the door open for me like he always does. And we walked outside into the nice warm afternoon air. We walked down the front steps and took a left and walked over to Kris and Mia's house. I knocked on the door and Kris opened it a moment later with a smile on her face. Kris was a women in her mid-30's with light brown hair with ice blue eyes. And she always has a smile for you. We walked inside and Kris took our little angel from Charlie and put her on the floor._

"_Hello baby girl have you been good for your mommy?" Kris asked her._

"_I'm awways good for mommy." She said._

"_That's good to hear, do you want a cookie?" Kris asked. She nodded her head yes and ran into the kitchen to grab a cookie while Kris, Charlie and I went outside to the back yard. To sit on the porch. When we sat down I saw Kris already had coffee waiting for us. A moment later my sweet little girl came out with a cookie in her hand. She came out and sat on my lap while she had her snack. A minute later Mia came out back to tell us she was home from school. Mia came over and gave my sweet baby a hug._

"_Hey kiddo do you want to play tag with me?" Mia asked when they pulled apart. My sweet baby looked up at me with her big chocolate brown eyes._

"_It okay if I play mommy?" My sweet angel asked me._

"_Of course you can just be care full." She nodded her head yes and jumped off my lap or at least tried to she ended up tripping over Charlie's feet. He cot her before she could hit the porch. She looked up at him and gave him a hug._

"_Thank you for catching me daddy?" She told him._

"_I'll always be here to catch you princess. Always." Charlie told her._

"_You's promise?" She asked him._

"_Yes my sweet baby girl I promise." He told her. She smile up at him and went to chase after Mia. The 3 of us sat and talked for a while when all of a sudden we heard a little happy scream._

"_MOMMY. DADDY, look I run so fast you can't see me." She yelled at us. We just smiled and laughed. She was just so cute sometimes._

_**End of Flashback**_

Charlie and I looked at each other and just started laughing.

"She's beautiful." Edward said. We were confused because there was no one else was with us.

"Your daughter she's beautiful. I know your confused as to how I would know that but the truth is that I can read minds. And the both of you were thinking of the day her and Mia where playing tag." He added.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	4. Chapter 4

"_MOMMY. DADDY, look I run so fast you can't see me." She yelled at us. We just smiled and laughed. She was just so cute sometimes._

_**End of Flashback**_

_Charlie and I looked at each other and just started laughing._

"_She's beautiful." Edward said. We were confused because there was no one else was with us._

"_Your daughter she's beautiful. I know your confused as to how I would know that but the truth is that I can read minds. And the both of you were thinking of the day her and Mia where playing tag." He added. _

**Bella's POV**

I was mad. The police man didn't let me stay with auntie Krissy and Mia. He just drove away from my house. I didn't feel like talking to him, so I just held on to brownie and waited for the car to stop. When it did we stop at a big house that looked like a castle, the police man got out and came over to help me out of the car. He took my hand and walked me up to the front door. He rang the button thing to let someone know that we were here. I think daddy calls it a door bell. A lady who looked to be the same age as auntie Krissy opened the door. She had a big smile on her face but I didn't like her. I want my mommy.

"Oh LT. Rush it's nice to see you again and this must be the little girl you told me about." She got down to my leave so I didn't have to look up at her. "Hi Ella my name is Linda you're going to be staying with us for a while." She said taking my hand from the police man, he said bye and walked away. The lady took me upstairs to a small room with 2 big girl beds and a window. There was a girl the same age as me sitting on the bed to the left. She was reading a picture book. I love picture books Mommy and Daddy always read the words to me. The lady put my bag on the other bed. "Bye Ella." She smiled and left closing the door behind her.

"Bewwa. My name is Bewwa." I said crossing my arms and stuck my lip out. Daddy always said that he didn't like it when I did that cuz he knew I was upset. The girl on the bed put her picture book down and jumped off her bed. She had black hair and blue eyes. She came over and gave me a hug. I liked the hug it was nice I felt a little better, so I gave her a hug back.

"Hi I'm Mary Awice Brandon but you can call me Awice." She said.

"Hi I'm Isabewwa Swan, you can call me Bewwa." I said shaking her hand.

"Who is that?" She asked pointing at Brownie.

"This is Brownie my teddy bear. My daddy gave him to me." I said hugging him to me. She went over and grabbed something off her bed.

"This is my teddy bear cloudy, my mommy gave him before she sent me away." She said. Her teddy bear looked a lot like mine. But hers was gray and had blue eyes. But I was confused why would her mommy send her away? I was about to ask her why but she said.

"It's because I'm a freak or that's what she said. I can see the future." She said as she put cloudy back on her bed. She turned around and sat on the floor she looked up at me with a weird look on her face. I think she was thinking about something. "Ms. Linda is going to come in and tell me to show you around." Right after she said that the door opened and Ms. Linda came in.

"Hi girls Alice can you please show Ella were everything is." Ms. Linda said.

"Bewwa her name in Bewwa not Ewwa." Awice said.

"Oh I'm sorry, can you please show Bella were everything is?" She said again.

"Come on Bewwa wet's go." Awice said taking my hand as we ran out the door. She showed me where all the stuff was, we went back to our room, Awice was showing me her picture book when her eyes gots weird again. "A lady is going to come in soon and take us with her. We is going to be sisters Bewwa." Awice said.

"I wish my mommy and daddy is here then we reawwy be sisters." I told her. Her eyes gots weird again. I wounder what she was looking at? She cleared her eyes and smiled at me.

"We is, when we grow up your mommy and daddy are going to save us. And they is going to keep me. They's gots papers that say so too." She said that made me happy. I have a real sister now. But what was my mommy and daddy saving us from?

**Renee's POV **

It's been a year. One year since Charlie and I became vampires. One year that we've lived with the Cullen's. One year since we had to leave our baby girl behind to be raised by our best friend and neighbor Kristen (Kris) Keppler and her daughter Mia. Today was our 7th wedding anniversary. When we were changed Carlisle said that our memories would fade with time so Charlie and I had taken a day to remember everything from our human lives so we wouldn't forget but mostly so we wouldn't forget our baby, our little princess, our Bella. And because we did that we now could remember our wedding day as if it was yesterday and everything that happened after that. Today Carlisle was going to let us go back home, we lived about 10 minutes away if we ran. So we did just that we said our good byes to everyone and told them we would bring Bella by to meet them in a few hours. After that we ran hand in hand to our baby girl.

When we got there we were a little scared because you could tell by the look of the house along with Kris and Mia's that no one had been there in quite a while. The grass was as tall as our knees if not longer in some spots. The windows were thick with dust. We still had our keys so we let our self's in. What waited for us on the other side of the front door was something we didn't think we would ever see in our home. Everything was exactly as we left it, everything was in the exact place as when we left except, The furniture was cover in white sheets there was a thick blanket of dust over everything along with cob webs. And it was quiet too quiet. What happen that would leave our home along with Kris's to have them in the shape they were in? Where was Kris and Mia but most of all where was our daughter? Where was Bella?

There was nothing we could really say at the moment. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"Well your car is still out front. I'm going to go see if I can get it to start, why don't you start packing something's up and well take them back to the house." Charlie said. I noticed he said house and not home and I could understand that. We may live with the Cullen's and they may have become family to us but it wasn't home. This was our home and always will be. With that he went back outside and I went up to our room and grabbed our suitcases out from under our bed. I filled them with our close and some personal things. When I was putting my jewelry box in one of the few boxes I found I heard my car start up outside. Charlie came inside a moment later. When he was almost to our room I heard him stop. I didn't have to be in the hall to know what he was looking at. He was looking in Bella's room. I did the same thing when I came up stairs. This was just as hard for him as it was for me. A moment later he came into our room.

"I'm going to let it run for a while, I'll tell you it's a good thing you filled the tank up or I really don't think it would be running. So what do you need help with?" He asked.

"Um, can you take the suitcases down? I think I only have a few more things to get packed." I said.

"Sure." He said picking up the 3 I had packed already and went out the door with them. I couldn't find anything else that we would need so I left our room and went to Bella's room to see if there was anything that we would want. I looked around and the only thing I could find was her baby blanket. Charlie's mom made it for us when she found out we were having a girl. I picked it up and held it in my arms. It faintly smelled of strawberries and freesias'. I made a mental note of her sent so it would be easier for us to find her. We just had to find out where she was first. With one last look at my baby's room I closed the door and walked down the stairs. As I reached the bottom Charlie came back inside.

"Is there anything else you can thing of?" I asked him. He took a moment and walked over to the book self and grabbed our wedding album and Bella's baby book. Then he walked over to the mantel and grabbed all of the pictures we had sitting on it. When he was done looking around the room to make sure we had everything he walked back over to me.

"Hey wasn't there a picture of us at the beach in LA sitting up there?" He asked. Now that he said something there was one missing.

"Yeah there was, I wonder what happen to it?" I said.

"Hey isn't that?" He asked looking at what was in my arms and seeing the blanket.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave it here. It smells like her. Do you think it might help us find her?" I asked him. He leaned over and smelled it taking in her sent the same way I did.

"It's faint but yeah it should I don't see why not. I talk to Carlisle when we get back." He said. We took one more look around taking in what our home held for us and walked out the door with Charlie locking it behind us. We packed Bella's blanket, the pictures and our alums in the box in the back and got in the car. As we were pulling out one of the new neighbors pull up to their house. Charlie stopped the car and we walked over to the woman. She was in her mid to later 30's with blond hair and hazel eyes. When she saw us her eyes got big and her heart beat increased.

"Hi. My name's Charlie and this is my wife Renee we are old friends of the people who used to live in the 2 houses across the street and by the looks of it no one's been home for a very long time and we were wondering if you knew what happen to them or when they might be back?" Charlie asked her.

"Oh it's quite sad really. I never met the Swan's I moved in about a month after they disappeared. But I did have a chance to meet the Kepplers. Kristen told me that a week after the Swans disappeared their daughter- oh what was her name?"

"Bella." I said.

"Oh yes that's it well any way. About a week after they disappeared Bella was taken to an orphanage. Kristen and Mia really wanted to raise her. They knew that's what her mom and dad wanted. But the cops would let her. Something about not having the right paper work or something. Total bull if you ask me her dad was a cop or at least that's what I was told. After living here a month I saw Kristen and Mia leave in their car. They did that a lot. They were really upset about what happen to their friends and most of all Bella so they always took drives to help clear their heads. One day they did that and got into a car accident and died." She said. Charlie and I gasped at that. They were dead. Oh if I could cry. "Strange thing happened though. There was a lot of blood at the scene but their bodies went missing." She added.

"Went missing?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Weird." She said. We said our thanks and got back in the car.

"Okay I know we just found out some real shitty news but I really want Bells back how do you feel about going to the orphanage and getting our baby back?" Charlie asked me. I couldn't talk so I just nodded my head yes. With that he drove off. I car didn't go as fast as we would have liked it but as least it got us there. When we pulled up there was a woman sitting on the porch reading a book. It was quiet inside but we could still hear a lot of little heart beats inside. Ah, nap time I miss those days.

"Hi my names Linda can I help you." She asked.

"Yes hi. We're looking for a little girl." I said.

"We have plenty of girls ba-" I interrupted her.

"No we are looking for a specific little girl we were told she was here. Her name's Bella Swan. She would be six years old right now." As soon as I said my baby's name her eyes got big.

"You know her don't you? I can tell, is she here?" I asked her.

"Who are you to Bella?" She asked.

"HER PARENTS NOW IS SHE HERE OR NOT!" I yelled at her. I did not have time for this.

"No she's not here, she's been adopted. I'm sorry." She said.

"Do you know who was in charge of her case?" Charlie asked. She thought for a moment.

"Yeah his name's is LT Rush." She said.

"Thanks come on Renee let's go talk to this Rush guy." He said, we got back into the car and drove to Charlie's old work. When we got there we pulled up and got out and went inside. I saw some of the cops he used to work with. And when they saw us walk in and go straight for the chief's office they all got a little freaked out but then again they thought we were dead so understand why they would act that way.. Charlie walked into the chief's office without knocking which caused him to jump a little.

"Ch-Charlie?" He asked.

"Yeah boss it's me yes I'm alive and no I'm not coming back I need to talk to Rush right now." He said in a tone that left no questions to be asked. He stood up and walked to his door and stuck his head out.

"Rush get in my office now." He said and sat back down. I looked to see what this guy looked like. Ugh. I already didn't like him. He was in his 40's with graying hair and blue eyes. He even looked like a jerk. I glanced at Charlie to see that he was most likely thinking the same thing I was. He came into the office and said.

"What do you need chief?" He asked sounding a little nervous.

"Not me them." The chief said nodding his head to us.

"How can I help you?" He said still in a nervous tone.

"About a year ago you had a case with a missing couple and their five year old daughter, we want to know what happen to that little girl." Charlie told him.

"Oh. I took her to that orphanage." He said like it was nothing, like it didn't madder.

"We know that already!" Charlie said I knew his patience was wherein thin.

"Hold on a second. You took Bella to the orphanage when I SPCIFICLY TOLD YOU TO LET HER LIVE WITH KRISTEN." The chief yelled at him.

"Yeah, so oh and by the way she was adopted.

"Yeah. We know that to. We want to know who has her and were she is." I said to him knowing very well that Charlie was about to lose it.

"She's gone." He said. Gone? What was that supposed to mean?

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" I asked him getting really scared.

"I was just over there to see if the kid and the other little girl that got adopted were okay. But they along with the woman who adopted them and her two kids where gone. I think she kidnapped them because the paper work isn't finished. Why does she madder to you any way she's just some kid." He said. Oh that did it. Charlie picked him up by the neck and held him up against the wall to were his feet were hanging a foot off the floor.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER YOU ASSHOLE. AND I SWARE IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO BELLA OR THAT OTHER LITTLE GIRL I WILL KILL YOU! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Charlie yelled at him. The other cops came to get Charlie off of him. But no madder how hard they pushed or pulled at him Charlie wouldn't move. His knew vampire strength was too much for them but not for me.

"Charlie." That's all it took was for me to say his name. He look at me, took a deep unneeded breath and dropped him. Rush fell to the floor gasping he looked up at Charlie and said.

"Is that a threat?" Rush asked. Charlie looked down at him.

"No that's a promise. Come on Renee let's go find our babies." He said taking my hand and leading me out of the building. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that." He said.

"It's okay I understand and by the way babies?" I asked him.

"Yeah the other little girl that's with Bella, he said they were adopted the same day so I'm pretty sure there like sisters now besides we can't have any more kids why not adopted her when we find them?" He asked.

"I like the sound of that. God I just want to hold her in my arms again. Charlie what if- what if we can't find her?" I asked he took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Don't worry we will, you just have to keep hope. I just know we will." He said.

**TO BE CONTIUNED.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Yeah the other little girl that's with Bella, he said they were adopted the same day so I'm pretty sure there like sisters now besides we can't have any more kids why not adopted her when we find them?" He asked._

_"I like the sound of that. God I just want to hold her in my arms again. Charlie what if- what if we can't find her?" I asked he took my hand and kissed the back of it._

_"Don't worry we will, you just have to keep hope. I just know we will." He said._

**Charlie's POV **

We were almost to the car when someone yelled my name.

"Charlie! Hold up a second." Boss said as he jogged over to us.

"Boss I'm sorry how I acted but I really don't have time right now." I told him

"Hey I get it I just came to give you this. It's the last known address for Bella and Alice. I just got it from Rush, who I just fired by the way." Boss said.

"Alice" Renee asked.

"That's the other little girl's name that's with Bella." Boss said.

" Richard do you know anything else about Alice" Renee asked.

"I'm sorry Renee I don't." Boss said.

"Ok well we have to go, see you later boss." I said shaking his hand. After that Renee and I got in her car and left the station. I took a look at the address that we got from boss and headed that way.

"Where are we going? Renee asked.

"To the address in the file, a courting to what it says they live about 20 minutes away from here." I told her.

"So why are you not driving faster? Move it Swan!" She raised her voice at the end. So I put the pedal to the floor and drove the car as fast as it would go. I ended up getting us there in 18 minutes. We pulled up outside a row of a two story townhouses. We got out of the car and stood in front of a gray house. We knew we had the right place Bella's sent was strong here. We walked up to the door and I grabbed the handle and opened the front door. We could tell that Rush was right no one was here. Renee and I split up, I checked the down stairs for anything that would lead us to our daughters and Renee checked upstairs. I was looking threw some papers I found on the coffee table.

"CHARLIE!" Renee yelled from upstairs. I followed her sent upstairs to a bedroom that I think was Bella's. When I walked in I saw my wife holding a stuffed brown teddy bear.

"Is that?" I asked.

"Brownie." Was all she said before she sat down on the small twin bed and dry sobbed into our little girls favorite stuffed animal. I went to her and held her while she cried. I looked over the rest of the room. On the other side of the room was another bed the same size as Bella's I knew this had to be Alice's bed and she also left behind a stuff friend it was a gray teddy bear with blue eyes. I let go of my wife, got up and went over and pick up the other teddy bear sitting on Alice's bed. I looked up from the teddy bear to meet Renee's golden eyes.

"I don't know when but someday, somehow we will get our babies back. I promise you that." I said. She smiled at me. We stood up, I held my hand out for her to take and with that we walked out hand in hand back to the car while holding teddy bears in the other and went back to the Cullen's house.

**TWELVE YEARS LATER**

**Bella's POV**

"ISABELLA! MARY! "Ugh. I rolled over in my bed. Well if you want to call it that. It was really a small 2 inch thick cot on a wood floor. I hurried up off the floor and followed Alice out the door and down the stairs. We ran to the kitchen to find our (master, mother, owner, you know that woman who adopted us when we were 5 and has made our lives a living hell along with her twins daughters. Yeah that woman.) making coffee. She turned around after poring a cup for herself.

"Ma' dam." We said with a slight bow of our heads.

"Pack the rest of our things in the truck and make sure that there is no trace of where we're going for anyone to find, got it!?" She said with a glare on her face and hate in her eyes.

"Yes ma' dam." We said with another bow of our heard. She flicked her hand dismissing us. We ran out of the kitchen and back up the stairs nearly running down Brittany in our rush.

"HEY! WATCH IT YOU FREAKS!" She yelled at us.

"You forgot ugly." Mandy sneered at us as she was at the top of the stairs.

"Very sorry ma 'dam." I said bowing my head to her.

"It won't happen again." Alice said.

"It better not or I'll have to kick your fucking ass." Brittany said.

"And the only reason why we aren't making you pay is because you have to pack our stuff." Mandy said.

"Why are you still here? GO!" Brittany said. Alice and I ran up the stairs and into our room.

"Man am I glad we stayed up to pack the rest of the boxes." Alice said.

"Yeah good thing we know how to be quite otherwise we would have really gotten it last night." I said.

"God when do you think we'll get out of here and away from this hell hole?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, you're the psychic you tell me." I said with a small laugh, while I rolled my cot blanket and pillow up.

"I don't know It's not clear. But I'll take a look once we're on the road. Hey where are we going again?" She asked.

"I don't know some place in Washington State I think." I said. About an hour later Alice and I had everything packed up in the rental truck. We went back inside to tell Maggie (aka adopted mother from hell.) know we were done with all the packing. After Maggie checked everything we were on the road to our new hideout as Alice and I like to call it. It took us 3 days to get to Washington from Michigan. (I'm guessing here.) After driving to the very north west of the state we reached the town where we were going to be living.

"Forks? Who names a town Forks?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Hey do you think Spoons and Knives are nearby?" Alice laughed.

"Who knows maybe?" I said as I laughed with her. After driving a little while more we pulled up to an old looking house that needed a lot of TLC. When we got out we started to unpack everything. It took us the rest of the day to unpack and put everything where it was supposed to go. The next morning we woke up before the others and snuck out of the house to go into town to grab some cleaning supplies. When we got to the hardware store the owner was just flipping the closed sigh to open. We walked in and grabbed a cart and started to grab what we needed. I saw a few older people come in.

"The old ladies are staring at us." Alice said.

"Probably because we're new." I said.

"Yeah and the fact we look and smell like Cinderella after cleaning out the pig pen." Alice said picking up a pack of paper towels. I looked down at the old 30's style dress I was wearing. My sister was right we really did resemble Cinderella. I really did hate having to wear this and the shoes were horrible. I'm a very clumsy person and any type of high heel shoes are not my friend. I was looking at a few different types of floor cleaner when I herd Alice gasp beside me. A moment later she came out of her vision.

"What is it? What did you see?" I whispered to her.

"Maggie is going to be up when we get back and she's not going to be happy." She said.

"so we're going to-" I left that hanging knowing she knew what I was saying without having to say it.

"Yeah we are." She said.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

_**Sorry that took so long I had writers block.**_


End file.
